


An Unexpected Situation

by IrinaDolota



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noiz kinda being a dick in the beginning, Self-Harm, Violence, asylum AU, some fluff later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinaDolota/pseuds/IrinaDolota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Sly Aoba has ended up in Midorijima’s mental asylum where he is roomed with a nineteen year old who doesn't seem to care for him much let alone anybody else. What secrets will he find out in this place along with it's true intentions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic. I noticed that there were no Asylum AU's for Dramatical Murder so I'm writing one.

Aoba walked through the large glass doors into a room that made him nervous to even be there. Midorijima’s famous mental asylum. Aoba didn’t feel right being here especially as a patient. The cold white walls gave an eerie feeling and the people didn’t help. A few of them looked at him with either fearsome or scared expressions. One of the men though eyed him up and down making Aoba feel sick to his stomach. ‘Can you not look at me with those eyes.’ he thought. Thanks to Sly he was here. His split personality decided to come out for a day, not only that he beat the living hell out of someone. Which he decided to boast proudly about in court leading Aoba to his predicament. Then again if it was this or prison he’d gladly chose this. “I only have to be here for a couple months and if my behavior is good enough and Sly stays out of site I should be fine.” he muttered to himself.

“Mr. Seragaki?” a nurse caught his attention. 

“Oh yes! Sorry I zoned out there.” he apologized not realizing he was just staring off into the distance. Well the nurse must think something else is wrong with him. As if this couldn’t get any worse. The nurse just smiled and pointed to a nearby hallway. “I’ll be showing you top your room but we have to search you completely first. You know mandatory percussions of the facility” she explained and lead Aoba to small room. On there way there he saw some guards dragging on of the patients by. His arms were torn open by cuts. He was tall, slender man and has short, messy blond hair. He looked almost like he had been drugged up if anything. As they walked by the man looked up at Aoba. His cold blank light green eyes piercing Aoba’s vision. As the got farther away Aoba looked back and asked. “What happened to him?”

“Oh him. He’s been here for a couple months. He has a terrible habit of clawing into his arms for some reason. Don’t pay mind to him though. He has a record with fighting with other patients. Just leave him be and you should be fine.” she answered, Aoba nodded and just continued to follow the nurse. An hour went by and Aoba walked out of the room in simple white shirt and blue sweat pants. To be honest he didn’t like how thorough their search was. “Well that was unpleasant…” he sighed. The nurse looked at him awkwardly and lead him to his room.

“Dinner will be brought in about an hour. Please don’t cause any trouble and if anything happens with your roommate please call for someone. I don’t want anymore accidents this week.” she explained and let Aoba into his room before closing the door. This was going to be a long few months… As Aoba turned for the door he saw a familiar piercing gaze locked on him. Was that? 

“So you're my new roommate then?” his mono-toned voice reached Aoba snapping him out of his train of thought. The man stood up and stared at Aoba with an uninterested expression.

“Uhh yeah I guess so. Um are your arms okay?” Aoba pointed to the man’s heavily bandaged arms.

“And may I ask why you give a fuck?” to be honest Aoba was not expecting an answer like that. “Well are you going to answer me? Or just stand there shocked like a deer in headlights.” he scoffed. 

“W-Well your arm was pretty messed up so I-” Aoba began but the man interrupted him. 

“Look I have no reason to tell you about this and I don’t give a fuck about your life or issues either. You're probably just looking for something from me so it’s whatever I’m used to it. Let’s just ignore each other and everything will be fine for you.” the man said and laid back down on his bed covering himself in his blanket. ‘Well hello to you to...’ he thought. 

“Look can you at least tell me your name if anything? My name is Aoba.” Aoba asked sitting on his own bed. Nothing but silence. “Why am I even bothering?” he sighed and laid in his own bed.

“Noiz.” a voice answered after a few minutes.

“Pardon?” Aoba asked.

“Noiz. That’s my name.” he repeated. At least that was a start. Maybe this guy wouldn’t be that bad.

“Well Noiz nice to meet you.” Aoba laughed.

“Whatever.” Noiz scoffed.


	2. Some New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to try and update with 1 or 2 chapters a day.

A couple weeks went by after that. Noiz rarely spoke to Aoba after telling him his name. Aoba had tried to talk to him but all his efforts were ignored. I felt to quiet in the room sometimes. This kid never talked. “So how old are you anyway?” Aoba asked.

 

“You know it fascinates me that you keep trying to speak to me even though I ignore you.” Noiz scoffed. His attitude was one thing that needed improvement. But Aoba couldn’t blame him; Noiz had another incident about a week ago and was brought back to the room in a straight jacket. Apparently he had ripped his arms open yet again while Aoba was talking to the therapist. Aoba felt sympathy for him but it didn’t give him the right to be such a brat.

 

“Look kid, we’re obviously stuck here for awhile might do you some good to actually talk to someone.” Aoba sighed. Noiz rolled on his side to stare at Aoba while he was laying down. Even in the darkish room Aoba could see his cold gaze. Aoba didn’t take notice really before but he had a ton of piercings. “Well?” Aoba persisted.

 

Noiz sighed before speaking “I’m nineteen. What about you?” ‘Nineteen huh? Wait what!?’ Aoba thought. The kid was four years younger than him and in a place like this. Maybe that was why he acted like a brat sometimes.

 

“I’m 23. I didn’t expect you to be that younger than me.” Aoba answered.

 

“You make it sound like I’m a little kid. four years isn’t that much of a difference.” Noiz complained and rolled his eyes. “Anything else you want to ask?” he continued. Aoba wanted to try asking about his arms again but it seemed like a touchy subject. “I heard you’ve gotten in a few fights here with a few other patients well one in particular. What’s up with that?” he asked.

 

“You mean that old man?” Noiz mocked.

 

“Koujaku…” Aoba corrected. He had meet Koujaku about two weeks ago. Koujaku has a light tan to his skin littered with scars the most noticeable ones being on his face and hands. To most of the girls in the facility he is known for being good looking. He has a muscular build and sports dark navy hair that is short and a little chopped at the top, the rest long enough to reach a little past his pecs. He has a thick fringe that covers the right side of his face and keeps the rest tied in a ponytail. He has red eyes that seem to be quite striking to whoever looks him in the face.

 

About a majority of Koujaku's body is covered in large, detailed tattoos. He has two sets: the first being many black markings of an intricate pattern with two kanji symbols on his shoulder and below his knee. They range from the right side of his neck, chest, thigh, calf and ankle. The second is presented on his back. It portrays beautiful, highly detailed pink, lotus flowers that reach from the top of his back to right above his tailbone.

 

Koujaku was a nice guy in Aoba’s opinion. It was hard to believe the man had really bad anger issues that caused him to be put in here. The staff allow him to cut hair for the patients on his free time. He’s really good at it and girls constantly swoon over him doing their hair. It was weird to see something so lively in a place like this. But the squealing from the girls was something Aoba could go without.

 

“The guy just pisses me off. He acts all high and mighty and it ticks me off.” Noiz groaned. “I’ve been in a couple fights with him after he said he’d ‘shut my bratty mouth’ or something like that. It’s annoying and a hassle.” he continued.

 

“Well maybe you two could try to have a civil conversation? Or at least try not to bash each other's faces in. Lunch is soon lets try then.” Aoba suggested. Noiz pretty much looked at him with a face that practically said ‘are you fucking serious?’. “I know you go off and sit in the back so c’mon just today.” Aoba pleaded.

 

“Fine.. but just for today that’s all.” as if on cue an alarm sounded signaling it was time for lunch and the metal door to their room opened. Aoba and Noiz walked out of their room into the bright hallway. Why way everything in this place white. It gave too much of a cold feeling to the atmosphere. Some cries from down the hall could be heard. A group of guards shoved by Aoba and Noiz to retreat towards the source of the screaming. “Poor girl that’s the third attack today.” One of the nurses said.

 

“Do you think they’ll send her to the permanent hospital ward?” the other asked.

 

“I think that would be worse for her. I heard Toue is in charge of that ward. Three of my patients haven’t come back…” their conversation quickly ended as people began to walk by.

 

“What do you think that was about?” Aoba asked.

 

“Don’t know don’t care. It doesn’t concern us does it?” Noiz said nonchalantly. He had a point. Getting involved with  thing talked about in fear and suspicion like that would just make things for Aoba worse.

 

Within a few minutes they had made it to the main area and had their food. “Yo Aoba!” someone called out to him. Aoba looked behind him to see Koujaku walking towards him.

 

“Oh hey Koujaku. How are you doing today?” Aoba asked a smile on his face. Koujaku was about to respond before taking notice to Noiz. The cheerful expression taking on an annoyed one. “Hey Aoba what the hell is this brat doing here?” he seethed.

 

“I don’t recall needing permission to come out here and eat. Let alone with anyone else.” Noiz answered with an uninterested look on his face. This was going to get bad quickly…

 

“Okay okay you to c’mon let’s just go eat and fi- Wah!” Aoba had turned around to be meet with someone staring right at him. Aoba jumped back from the strange man. He has short, scruffy snow-white hair that sticks up in multiple places. In his opinion the man has a very handsome face, bearing pink eyes along with two small moles on the right side of his chin. he was in the simple uniform for patients but was wearing a nice yellow scarf. “Um hello?” Aoba asked.

 

“I’m sorry Master! I didn’t mean to startle you.” he apologized quickly.

 

“M-Master?” Aoba stammered face red.

 

“Damn Aoba what kind of kinky stuff are you into.” Noiz laughed. It was rare for him to laugh like that. But this kid was weird. Why the hell was he calling Aoba Master?

 

“Oh you again..” Koujaku sighed. “He’s a strange one. It seems he’s taken a bit of an interest in you Aoba. Don’t ask me why I have no idea.” he continued.

  
“My name is Clear Master! It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Clear cheered. He extended his hand out and Aoba reluctantly shook it. What kind of people was he associating himself with? 


End file.
